Baseship Har'kesh
by rjd1997
Summary: The peace offering at Cimtar turns out to be a ruse and the fleet is ambushed...by bloodthirsty Colonials. In this mirror universe, only the Baseship Har'kesh(meaning "defender of the weak") survives to lead a ragtag fugitive fleet away from Colonial Tyranny. They search for the long lost 13th colony of Man, rumored to be far more benign and more advanced that the 12 Colonies.


**Baseship Har'kesh**

_There are those who believe…that life here began out there, far across the Universe…with tribes of humans…who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians…or the Mayans…that they may have been the architects of the Great Pyramids…or the lost civilasiofsions of Lemoasdia or Atlsflhflds…Soofoe sfhjlieve thafef(error!)sdlghrhor who even nodeifjhoei(error!)sdlfhslah(error!)ldhklsahfl(con nection loss!)_

…_(static)…_

…_(static)…_

…_(static)…_

…_(connection found!)…_

_(static)sjghkls fdlhkaru. Unethical. Tyrannical. EVIL. These words describe the Colonial Empire of Kobol. Their goals: the uniting of all mankind under their banner, and the genocide of all other races. For a thousand Yahrens the only power that could stand in their way was the Cylon Alliance, a group of peace-seeking races who opposed their oppression. Slowly but surely, the Colonial tide washed over them. Gamoray was sacked and the Delphans all but exterminated. The Ovian homeworld of Carillon was destroyed by an orbital laser barrage that ignited the tylium on the surface and underground. The Hasari were conquered and used as slaves until their "use" ran out and they were all executed. Cylon home space became a refuge for those fleeing these disasters. The biological Cylon populace was devastated by chemical weapons developed and utilized by the Colonials. They were forced to create a race of AIs to defend them. These intelligent machines, termed "centurions" were fully sentient and possessed emotions. They helped hold the line and forced a stalemate. A stalemate which has made the Colonials sue for peace through a Cylon known a Lucifer. It seems that peace may yet again reign and all will be well…but all good things must come to an end…_

Commander Dakkir walked down the corridors of the _Baseship Xek'dez_ at a normal pace, but his roving eye scanner gave off the faintest hint of worry and nervousness. He did NOT believe that this "peace offering" from the colonials was genuine. But he had to follow the orders of the Cylon _Glorious Leader_. The commander was a golden command centurion, and a very high ranking one at that. His right arm was painted with three large black stripes that circled the upper part of the arm like armbands, denoting his rank. Across his chest lay a unique identifier, a black sash-like band of black painted on diagonally, with a narrow band of gold showing through the middle.

It did not take long for him to reach the conference room where the other nine members of the Council were waiting. At the head of the table sat the leader of the Cylon race, a biological, reptilian Cylon. His kind had become rarer after the chemical attacks by the Colonials.

"Ah, you have finally arrived Commander Dakkir. It is a pleasure to see you old friend." Stated the leader.

"The same goes for you, old friend" stated the Commander.

"I believe that celebration is in order gentlemen, for we will soon finally know peace again after a thousand yahrens of war." Said the democratically elected monarch.

"By you command" stated all the centurions in the room, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Even Dakkir could not suppress a chuckle.

_Later…_

"Leader, I do not believe that this peace offering is the truth, I am certain that it is a colonial trick, just like the battle of mole nebula." whispered Dakkir to the monarch.

"Do not be ridiculous, Dakkir. The Colonials want peace, and they have come to us through Lucifer to do it."

"I still feel that this could very well be a trap."

"You worry too much my friend. You should return to your ship to prepare for our meeting with them."

"By your command, _Glorious Leader_."

_Later…_

Commander Dakkir walked into the command center of his Basestar, the _Har'Kesh_. The name roughly translated from Cylon to be "defender of the weak." At the top of the raised command dais stood his second in command, Colonel Andarus. He was also a golden command centurion, but he possessed two black stripes on his upper right arm and a red stripe painted diagonally across his chest.

At the command console in front of Andarus sat Alpha, the third in command of the ship. He was a biological Cylon and followed his orders without question. His black uniform stood out slightly next to the gunmetal gray of the ship's walls.

At communications sat Lieutenant Mara, a chrome female centurion. The females were far less common than the males, but they were there. They were slimmer and shorter than the males and slightly more agile, but otherwise looked the same. They possessed a female voice and programming. Her rank was denoted by the two stripes on her right arm.

Their weapons officer was quite unique. He was an amphibian-like Hasari who had joined after the Hasari armed forces were wiped out. His name was lieutenant Shen. He wore a black uniform similar to Alpha's.

There were other officers scattered throughout the command center who went about their business as usual, just as Commander Dakkir expected them to.

"Andarus, I want a scouting patrol of two interceptors sent out immediately." He told the Colonel. The interceptor was the Cylon answer to the colonial viper. It looked somewhat like a raider, but was smaller, possessed forward swept winds, had four engines, and a sleeker cockpit. The _Har'kesh_ possessed 200 such interceptors along with 100 raiders and 20 assault shuttles designed to land troops on a planet. The raiders functioned a bombers and the shuttles as troop transports.

"By your command" stated Colonel Andarus.

_Later, in another part of the ship…_

"Interceptor patrol 1 is ready for launch" stated Flight Leader Orion, a golden centurion with a single stripe on his right arm. He and his close friend ensign Mel, a chrome centurion with a single stripe on his arm, were ordered to patrol ahead of the fleet in case of Colonial treachery. He honestly hoped that they would find nothing.

"Roger patrol 1 you are clear for launch" came the reply from Lieutenant Mara.

Orion hit his turbos and flung out of the Baseship at high speed, Ensign Mel following close behind.

_Later…_

"Is that a Colonial tanker?" asked Mel.

"It sure is, I'm going to go take a closer look, watch my back." stated Orion.

When he went around the tanker he found himself staring down the barrels of over 1000 vipers' laser turrets.

"FRACK!" Orion swore. "They must have enough firepower to destroy the whole fleet at the present state of readiness!"

"We have to warn them." Came Mel's response.

"I Know" said Orion.

The two Cylons were forced to fight 4 Colonial vipers before they could run. They were easy pickings for the experienced Orion, who performed maneuvers that would kill a human pilot. Mel was not so lucky. The inexperienced Ensign took too long to line up his target, allowing the viper pilot to perform a slowing maneuver. Mel shot past the viper and was blasted. He received moderate damage to his engines. Only the timely arrival of Orion saved him.

"You have to go on without me!" Mel yelled.

"I won't leave you!" shouted Orion, not wanting to lose his friend who he considered family.

"The fleet must be warned. I promise I'll keep my thumb jammed on the turbo button, don't worry."

"Okay, but I WILL come back for you, mark my words."

And with that, they both his their turbos, with Mel lagging behind just out of reach of the Colonial laser weapon range.

_Meanwhile…_

"Commander," said the Colonel, "our patrol appears to be under attack, laser blasts detected in their vicinity."

"What!? Get me the leader on the line, NOW!" roared Dakkir.

"By your command." came the reply from Mara.

An image of the _Glorious Leader_ soon appeared, standing next to a GL-series Cylon by the name of Lucifer. The GL-series was designed to serve as advisors to the leader and to serve as a temporary replacement if the leader was unable to perform his duty.

"Your eminence, a patrol of our interceptors is currently under attack, I advise we raise our readiness level and launch more interceptors to assist." stated Dakkir.

Before the leader could respond, Lucifer spoke up.

"I would say that is highly inadvisable, _Glorious Leader_, for it may ruin our chances at peace. None of us want that. I am certain that is must be pirates that the patrol can deal with on their own."

"You are right, Lucifer. Commander you are not to launch interceptors. Your patrol can handle itself." And with that, the connection was cut.

"This is a load of FELGERCARB!" Shouted Dakkir, pounding his fist on a control panel to accentuate the last word. He had to calm himself before he spoke again. "What can we do to prepare now?"

"I'm not sure. Wait…Sir, we could call for a training drill, bring ourselves to full battle readiness." Said the Colonel.

"That is an excellent idea, my friend. Sound battle stations, we are going to be performing a readiness drill."

Warning klaxons blared, causing all centurions and other such crew throughout the ship to report to battle stations. Interceptor pilots got their fighters in the launch tubes. Raider pilots prepared for a quick takeoff. The gun crews reported to their posts. On the outside of the ship, the ship's name and registry could clearly be seen. Proudly displayed on the upper saucer was _Har'kesh_, with _BS-9_ written below it. The brief flash of a blue barrier springing into existence could be seen as the shields were brought online. The hundreds of turrets littering the hull began to glow a subtle cobalt. The four Mega-Pulsar cannons, set at perfect angles for a full 360 degree arc of fire, glowed white hot as they charged up. The Centurions in engineering aligned the lenses for perfect firing. The Baseship was ready for whatever came at it.

Orion was nearing communications range with the _Har'kesh_ and was prepared to warn them as fast as possible so that he could go help Mel. As soon as he was within range, he yelled into his communicator, "_Har'kesh_, this is patrol 1, we are under heavy attack by over a thousand colonial vipers. You NEED to get the fleet ready NOW!"

"I hear you Orion, how many Battlestars are there?" asked Dakkir, interrupting Mara.

"There were none, Commander. There was only a tanker that they must have used to keep themselves fueled."

"It is just as I feared, an ambush! Colonel, order all spacecraft save the shuttles to launch. Warn the rest of the fleet. Get ready, people!"

"I can't shake them!" they all heard Mel scream over the radio, a split second before his interceptor was destroyed by the pursuing vipers.

"Mel? NOOO!" screamed Orion, who banked his fighter hard and began firing wildly into the Colonial horde.

"Sir!" exclaimed a sensors officer, "I am detecting two hyperspace exit corridors, consistent with Battlestars!"

The command crew watched as two blocky but massive vessels were spit out of the glowing orange mass of hyperspace exit corridors.

"The reading of their engines indicate that they are the _Solaria_ and the _Columbia_ sir" stated the same sensor officer, a chrome centurion with two black stripes.

The Commander saw that the _Solaria_ was taking a more aggressive approach, charging at the Cylon fleet.

"Order all guns to concentrate anti-capital ship weaponry on the _Solaria_. Target her right forward pylon. Double Mega-Pulsar alpha strike NOW!" Shouted Dakkir.

"Aye, Sir." affirmed Shen, who was in command of all the gun crews throughout the ship.

Two beams of white hot energy raced at the Battlestar at the speed of light. They struck it right on the right forward pylon and drilled through both it and the pylon behind it, shearing off the flight pod, which exploded shortly thereafter. The Battlestar took heavy damage, but was still a deadly opponent.

"Bring us around, target remaining two Mega-Pulsars on the _Columbia_!" ordered the Commander.

As this was happening a massive fighter battle was taking place around the fleet. Even with fighters that were on par with each other and with the Colonials having a huge numbers advantage, it was clear who had the better pilots. For every one Cylon interceptor that was splashed, at least 5 vipers were incinerated. Even so, suicide runs by the vipers prevented the other Baseships from launching many fighters, if any. The _Solaria_ continued its mad dash into the Cylon lines, the smarter Commander of the _Columbia_ keeping his ship farther back.

On the bridge of the _Solaria_, its commander smiled with mad glee. "Fire the Mega-Lasers!" he roared. A subtle red glow gathered at the front of the Battlestar for about a second before two angry red beams sliced into the _Glorious Leader's_ flagship, the _Xek'dez, BS-1_. It hit the the top end of the bottom saucer, near the pylon. A gaping hole was torn in the ship, but it help firm and fired back with the few guns that it had brought online.

The _Columbia_ fired its own two Mega-Lasers at the clearly more dangerous _Har'kesh_. The shield held firm against the onslaught. This was one of the things that allowed the numerically inferior Cylons to hold the line against the Colonials. While Battlestar shields only dissipated some of the energy from weapons fire, Baseship shields held all the energy at bay, and they were VERY strong when they had time to warm up. The remaining two Mega-Pulsar cannons of the _Har'kesh_ fired at the _Columbia, _but the commander of the Battlestar had positioned his ship directly facing the attack, taking full advantage of the insanely strong armor at the front of the capital ship. A large crater was gouged in the armor of the mighty ship, but it was still fully capable of bringing most of its weapons to bear.

_This one is more competent_, thought Dakkir, _He knows what he is doing_.

"Sir!" Called out Mara, "I am receiving word from Homeworld Command that they are under attack by a fleet of Battlestars! So are the rest of our worlds!"

"Prepare for emergency hyperspace jump! Destination: the homeworld!" yelled Commander Dakkir.

The Baseship switched off its inertia-less drive used for sub light propulsion and fired up its hyperspace generator. A glowing orange portal opened up in space, shortly before the Baseship plunged into it at seemingly impossible speeds. A number of Cylon small craft followed behind or were caught in the hyperspace entryway and went with the _Har'kesh_.

"I pray that we are not too late." said Commander Dakkir as they left the battle behind. The last thing he saw before they left real space was the severely damaged Battlestar _Solaria_ charging like a mad man on a collision course for the _Xek'dez,_ then it crashed into _BS-1_ and both ships were consumed in a massive fireball.

_Idiot_ thought the Commander of the Battlestar _Columbia. He had to go down in a blaze of glory._ The Commander felt deep down that this was wrong and that he should do something about it, but he had to follow orders. With a heavy sigh, Commander Baltar again issued orders for a new firing solution.

Orbiting the Cylon home world was a fleet of five mighty Battlestars and several support craft. At the head of the formation sat the flagship of the colonial fleet, the Battlestar _Atlantia_. Deep in the center of the Battlestar, sitting on top of a raised throne to show his superiority, was the leader of the Colonial Empire, Emperor Adar. Two warriors in black combat gear walked into the room and approached the throne, stopping at the appropriate distance.

"The Cylon defenses are nearly finished, my lord, and we are prepared to begin the attack." Stated one of the warriors. Nearly all Colonial warriors were drugged to ensure absolute loyalty, even if it made them stupid and terrible fighters.

"Good, good! We shall finally rid the universe of these vermin!" said the evil Emperor, a wicked grin on his face. Then his face became serious as he gave the infamous order:

"…**Let the attack begin."**

End Chapter 1!

Mirror universe of BSG 1978! Tell me what you think.

Here is a list of characters whose roles are reversed/replaced, with the show being first and this fan fiction being second:

Commander Adama-Commander Dakkir

Colonel Tigh-Colonel Andarus

Battlestar Galactica-Baseship Har'kesh

Omega-Alpha (see what I did there?)

Athena-Mara

Apollo-Orion

Starbuck-Cyrus (its Cy from "The Return of Starbuck"!)

Imperious leader-Emperor Adar (evil enemy leader)

President Adar-Glorious Leader (good leader who dies in initial battle)

Baltar-Lucifer (this won't be a perfect reflection, you will see why later)

Zac-Mel

Battlestar Atlantia-Baseship Xek'dez (good leader's ship, destroyed in initial battle)

I could use any good advice I can get on things like battle tactics to try, scenarios, and storyline, although I think I'm going to make it where Earth is supposed to be better than the Colonials and more advanced so they decide to go there.


End file.
